


Interfacing With The Server

by Mousebane



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Loss of Virginity, Past Underage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.





	1. Klingons Save Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

  ~~~~ _"Stardate.....I don't know.....I have been on this planet for years at this point. Every attempt to escape thwarted. This recorder is all i was able to keep hidden. To be honest I'm not sure just how much is recording. I miss my family......I hope they have made peace with my disappearance......I have taken every chance I've had to carve the Starfleet symbol on everything i can. Even as I record I can hear something off in the distance........KLINGON!! I can hears Klingons!.......I need to go....to attempt to get help.......................They have seen me. Have seen my carvings. I don't speak their language well enough but I did understand one of them having a crew member call Starfleet.......I am not being taken with them but I can see they are taking most of the women with them.......Please hurry........End Transmission."_

Captain Picard looked at the Klingon captain. He had picked up the signal and kept it as proof. The Klingon captain had already volunteered his ship to escort the women home as Captain Picard agreed to rescue the last woman. Unknown to either man, the Enterprise-D had already been picked up by scanners. Down on the undocumented planet a group of men were fighting with last woman. She had managed to escape her bonds and had taken off into the flora. She was quick on her feet and agile. The alien race keeping her were just as fast though not as agile. She had managed to get a decent lead when she slid to a stop. A deep canyon was not a way she wanted to die. Unfortunately it was too late for her to change directions as the men had already caught up. 

 Back on the Enterprise-D, the Klingon captain warned Picard, "This race is not unlike us Klingons though they may be more barbaric. They have plenty of stolen technology that they have modified with their own. They have no problem enslaving women of other races. Do not take any in the landing party."

 Picard nodded. He, several security personal, and Riker got ready to beam down.

 

 She was fighting with everything she had as the men stripped her. She hadn't given in yet and she wasn't about to. She realized quickly that they had given up that thought with her and were placing special locks on her. She was cleaned up and her hair braided in places. They locked her in a room, one she couldn't escape from. She sat, waiting.

 

 The landing party beamed down and were surprised when they found a group waiting for them. They made their way to the center building of the village. The Klingons had been right about the technology. Leaving would not be easy if it came to a fight. One of the men motioned for them to sit at a lavish spread of food. Picard and the others sat except for Riker. He couldn’t shake the bad feeling bubbling in his stomach. 

 His feeling was justified when a young woman was lead out and forced to her knees. Riker was about to protest when one of them came forward. She was a gift in exchange for being allowed to join the federation. Picard and Riker kept glancing her way. 

 “What’s her name and race?” Riker’s voice boomed in the halls.

 One of them hit her thigh and she lifted her head. “My name is Melody Raine and I’m human.”

 “Are you hurt?”

 Before she could one them shoved her head down. Picard noticed her fists clinch and he motioned for his crew to gather. Picard and Riker glanced at each other and nodded. 

 “We will take the girl but you will not join the federation until we see you have changed your ways on enslavement.”

 They pulled her up and started trying to push her back through the door. Picard was reaching for his phaser when he heard her cry out. Riker had his out already as one of the aliens dropped gripping his nose. Riker stunned one of the aliens gripping her arms. Melody swung with her now free arm. The alien she swung at caught it and she used the momentum to take both him and her to the ground. Melody launched herself off the ground and towards the landing party. She leapt with Riker catching her just before they beamed up. 

 Melody pushed away as soon as the tingling stopped and darted away from the away team. _Too many men_. Melody shot through the door and down the hall as an alarm went off. Panic coursed through her as she looked for a place to hide. Melody hadn’t been paying attention when she ran into the firm chest. She didn’t have time to react when strong arms gripped hers. 

 “Good catch Worf.” Riker’s voice came from behind.

 Melody looked up and calmed down quickly at the sight of the Klingon. The Klingon stared down at her before nudging her into the arms of Riker. Riker gave Melody a warm smile and led her to the med bay. Down in med bay Melody was introduced to Dr. Crusher who pointedly said that despite her scars she was healthy. Melody hadn't been paying attention when the door whooshed open......


	2. Betazoids and Klingons

 Commander Deanna Troi walked into Med-Bay looking mildly worried. She quickly noticed the new woman sitting on one of the beds and made her way over.

 "Hello Melody, I am Deanna Troi. Captain Picard asked me to show you to your quarters and to help you adjust after......."

 "Are you a Betazoid? Or are there other races that can read minds?"

 Deanna nodded softly, "Half Betazoid. I will not read your thoughts unless it is necessary."

 Melody nodded softly.  _I do not mind you reading my thoughts. One of the women the Klingons saved was a Betazoid. For a while this was the only way we could communicate._ Deanna smiled brightly and helped the woman off the bed.

 "Let's get you something more comfortable to wear."

 Melody nodded softly and let the woman lead her. She had so many questions running through her mind that Deanna couldn't help but smile. Melody was lead into her own private quarters. It didn’t take long for the two to realize that putting clothing over top was pointless. The metal kept reacting to the cloth. Trying to pull them off left Melody whimpering in pain in the floor. 

 Deanna helped the poor girl up and dried her tears. “We will figure it out. In the meantime let’s get you fed and I will have Data escort you back here.”

 Melody nodded and followed the older woman. She wasn’t thrilled with the staring but Deanna reassured her she was safe. Melody sat quietly as Deanna walked over with a tray of food. Behind her was a tall man with a metallic sheen to him. 

 “This is Data, he will be trying to figure out how to unlock the metal on you.” Deanna dismissed herself with a smile.

 “It is, as you humans say, a pleasure to meet you.”

 Melody nodded softly shying away from the hand he had extended. “What are you?”

 “I am an Android Miss...”

 “Raine....Melody Raine.”

 Data noted how she instantly relaxed with him once he said android. He decided not to question it and let her eat in peace. It didn’t take long for her to clean the plate and quietly ask for more. He nodded and showed her how to work the replicator. Data was pleased to see she was a quick learner. He was more surprised to see her eat as much if not more than the teenaged boys on board. 

 Melody finished eating after about an hour and slowly stood with a stretch. The android, Data; got up as well and led the way to her quarters. Melody didn’t enjoy the silence but was grateful for the lack of questions. Data showed her how to access her quarters. Once inside he showed her how to access the computers. Melody was animated and lively in the safety of her quarters before letting out a yawn.

 “You should sleep. Humans need eight hours of sleep in order to function properly.”

 Melody lifted a brow. “Need and get don’t always match. I’ve been living off sleeping when I can and waking at the slightest noise.”

 “Do you not feel safe aboard the Enterprise?”

 Melody shifted her weight a little. “I do and I don’t.” 

 “If you like I can stand guard. I do not need sleep.”

 “Oh I couldn’t let you do that. I’ll be fine knowing the door is secure. Thank you Data and good night.”

 “Good night Miss Raine.”

 Data left Melody alone and she crawled into bed to sleep. 


End file.
